The crow that fell in love with the king
by DespairCrow
Summary: Hace tiempo, cerca del pueblo que rodeaba el castillo del reino de Karasuno, un niño pequeño desapareció. Se decía que el crío había muerto a manos de un mago, sin embargo, esto no era verdad: él se había convertido en un cuervo. Ahora, varios años después, a causa de una serie de problemas, comenzó a vivir como la mascota del rey. ¿Y si el cariño que siente por él se vuelve amor?
1. Prólogo

He aquí el pequeño y adorable prólogo (?) de un fic que escribiré. No prometo que sea interesante, pero haré lo que pueda. Por otra parte, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero lo más posible es que sean 4, como máximo. Y eso si bien me va (?).

El nombre del fic no me convence, pero no tengo ideas mejores -sob-. Es doloroso (?).

 **Nota:** Es MUY corto, así que no esperen mucho, eh.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi -a quien yo amo por crear a semejantes idiotas-. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para plasmar mis fantasías locas en forma de texto.

* * *

Hace tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo ubicado alrededor de un gran castillo, se extendió el rumor de que, no muy lejos de aquella pequeña ciudad, en un enorme y verde campo que se encontraba cruzando un pequeño riachuelo, se había construido una casa, pero no era una vivienda cualquiera, se trataba del nuevo hogar de un hechicero.

Aquel recién llegado era uno de los más temidos hechiceros de todo el reino y era conocido por ser especialmente intolerante cuando se trataba de personas incapaces de usar algún tipo de magia.

Aquel hombre se llamaba Ignis. Se decía que aquel hechicero era de apariencia joven y que contaba con un cabello de tono rojizo, semejante al carmesí, y unos ojos de un brillante color amarillo que, según los rumores, eran similares a los ojos de un lobo salvaje acechando.

Muchos declaraban que la información era confiable y verídica, pero había muchas personas inconformes quienes aseguraban que no se trataba más que de infundios, más nada era seguro. No había quien pudiera afirmar que la repentina aparición del temible mago fuera real.

Los cotilleos que tenían como tema principal la llegada de aquel nuevo "vecino" siguieron extendiéndose por varios días, hasta que, al cabo de dos semanas, ya nadie comentaba nada sobre el hechicero.

Las personas continuaron con sus vidas con normalidad, el tema que había causado múltiples conversaciones, chismes y teorías había quedado en el olvido.

O al menos hasta que sucedió "aquel" incidente.

En unas circunstancias poco comunes, sucedió algo trágico, por así decirlo, que involucraba a dos pequeños hermanos que vivían en el pueblo.

Al parecer, los pequeñines se habían acercado demasiado a la morada del hechicero y éste, por alguna razón desconocida, hizo algo.

Algo que hizo sufrir a una madre. Algo que hizo que uno de los infantes se lamentara una y otra vez, preguntando sin parar por el paradero de su hermano. Algo que hizo que todos supieran que de verdad había un peligroso brujo viviendo cerca.

El hermano mayor había desaparecido y no había rastros de el por ninguna parte.

Según la pequeña hermana del desaparecido, quien fue la otra involucrada, cuando se encontraron con el mago, éste recitó unas extrañas palabras y una extraña luz cubrió el cuerpo de su hermano quien, cuando la luz desapareció, ya no estaba ahí. Lo único que había quedado de el eran sus ropas, y nada más.

No había pasado ni un día cuando, con la ayuda de algunos de los vecinos, la madre del niño emprendió una búsqueda, deseando con todo su ser el poder encontrar a su hijo. Sin embargo, por más que buscaron, nunca pudieron dar con el. Y así, poco a poco, la esperanza fue acabándose.

La búsqueda terminó. La mujer decidió continuar con su vida, dedicándose a cuidar solamente a su pequeña hija, convenciéndose de que su hijo posiblemente se encontraba en un lugar lejano, donde estaba feliz, tranquilo y no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

Porque, aunque le doliera pensar en eso, ella estaba segura de que su hijo había muerto.

Mientras tanto, en un bosque no muy lejano, se encontraba una pequeña ave de plumaje oscuro; al parecer estaba desorientada y confundida ya que sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos. Ese pequeño pájaro no volaba, y parecía temblar a cada paso que daba.

El pobre animalito se veía asustado, como si fuera una criatura recién nacida, pero por su tamaño se podía deducir que esto no era así.

Todo parecía nuevo y aterrador para el pequeño cuervo y, a cada paso que daba, se daba cuenta de que se estaba adentrando en un mundo que no conocía.

El mundo en el que un humano, ahora convertido en ave, tenía que sobrevivir.

* * *

Y con esto finaliza el diminuto y poco explicativo prólogo de esta basura -inserte corazoncito aquí (?)-. Aviso de una vez que no actualizaré de forma regular. El tiempo que me tarde en publicar un nuevo capítulo dependerá completamente de mi inspiración, porque la inspiración es muy hija de fruta y viene y va cuando se le da la gana.

Por otra parte, ¡feliz cumpleaños a nuestro querido bebé cuervo, Hinata Shouyou! Ow, lo quiero tanto, pero no más que al Rey y Suga (?). Mentira, lo amo mucho, pero ese no es el punto (?).

El pequeño pelirrojo merece mucho amor, así que no se lo nieguen (?).

En fin, gracias por leer.


	2. Aviso

_Saludos a todas las personas que decidieron seguir este fanfic KageHina que subí antes de perderme un largo tiempo:_

 _Realmente estaba muy ilusionada al publicar el prólogo y recibir un par de comentarios, seguidores y favoritos, pero temo decir que no continuaré con este relato, o al menos no por ahora. Creo que me aceleré al publicar el prólogo aquí porque, a mi parecer, aún no tengo el nivel necesario para llevar a cabo dicha historia._

 _Lo siento, de verdad._

 _Quiero creer que, más adelante, podré llevarlo a cabo como se debe, pero por ahora se quedará así, sólo con el prólogo. Empezaré otra historia con la misma pareja, pero tendrá un tema diferente, así como también será de capítulos breves._

 _Me disculpo de nuevo._

 _Gracias por leer._

 ** _Atte. DespairCrow_**


End file.
